Fire and Ice
by JustxAxSimplexFangirl
Summary: Rivamika week 2 day 3- prompt elements- fire and ice. This is a really angsty, sad story.


**Rivamika week, prompt #3 elements. **

**Fire and ice**

Levi had always loved her. He'd loved he since the moment her first laid eyes on her. Mikasa wasn't like any other woman he had met before, she had a fire to that was like no others. He'd been drawn to her like a moth to a flame, and fond himself thinking of her constantly.

"Stop looking at me shorty." She but out harshly at him. He hadn't noticed himself staring at the oriental girl, but staring into her fiery eyes. Coal eyes stared at him in an intimidating glare as the wind swept her ebony locks up and around her face, resembling smoke. Her read scarf flew about her neck as well, looking like a dancing flame. He'd always though her beautiful, but like this, she was breathtaking.

She continued to glare at him for a few moments before turning her back on him.

'Why can't I tell you...?' Levi asked her back silently. He was a coward, there was no denying it, yet he was still regarded as a hero. Why? He wasn't brave, he hadn't been able to save his team members, he wasn't able to kill all the titans, he wasn't able to tell the girl he loved how he felt! 'I'm pathetic...'

The ice around his heart began to harden, closing the beating organ off. 'It's better not to care, it's better to just forget."

Levi walked ahead of Mikasa, not looking back.

* * *

><p>He had always been so cold, never letting anyone in. 'Why are you like that?'<p>

Mikasa glared at the man that had captured her heart. 'Why did I have to fall for you?'

However she already knew why. He wasn't like the others, he wasn't like the first man shed ever loved, he wasn't like Eren. He did not glare daggers at her when se tried to help, he ran to her when there was danger, and he looked at her with those icy eyes, that showed no emotion, except one, admiration.

'Why are you so cold to everyone else, yet you look at me with those eyes? I never asked you to be kind to me, so why?' Mikasa pulled her scarf up to her nose walking behind Levi. She could see the toned muscles beneath his white shirt, and a blush crept to her cheeks. 'I never wanted to feel this way.'

* * *

><p>Mikasa sat to the right of him, quietly eating while the rest of the table laughed and talked loudly amongst each other.<p>

'She's the only one like me.'

Levi stated at the food on his plate, mulling over the way she made his heart rate accelerate. Mikasa glanced over at him, and he stared back into her eyes. Crimson rues ran over her cheeks and she quickly glared at him.

"Stop staring shorty." She muttered, pulling her scarf over her nose. "It's weird."

Levi scoffed. "Sorry to offend you Ackerman."

"What are you two talking about?" Eren called over. Mikasas face lit up and Levi scowled. He always hated the warm smiles she gave Eren, a dim candles glow compared to the burning glared he received.

"Nothing brat." Levi grumbled a response. Again he revived a glare from the woman he loved.

* * *

><p>'Why do I always hurt him?' Mikasa could remember all the times Levi had been hurt saving her. She never truly thanked him, only ever nodded an mutual understanding that she was grateful. Yet every time she came back at him with piercing glares and pointed words. 'Why can't I be true to myself?'<p>

Mikasa lay on her bed, tears silently skipping down her cheeks as her roommate, Sasha slept. "I'm sorry... I love you Levi."

She rolled over, wrapping her arms tightly around herself. How long had it been since someone had held her? A werk, a month, a year? She couldn't remember the last time someone had embraced her, not since she had joined the military.

'I will always be alone.'

* * *

><p>Levi stretched as he stood up from his office chair, making him way to his room. The halls were quiet and it seemed that the entire house was empty. Levi stopped when her heard a soft sniffling, sobbing found coming from one if the rooms. Levi stopped in front of the room where the sound emanated from, hearing an all to familiar voice.<p>

"I'm sorry... I love you Levi."

Levi's blood turned to ice in his veins. He hasn't heard that, he was just imagining it. And yet the sobbing continued for a long while and Mikasa repeatedly said the same sentence over and over again, until the sobbing stopped, replaced by the steady sound of a person sleeping.

Levi quietly crept into the bedroom, making sure not to wake Sasha. He knelt down beside Mikasas bed, running a hand over her still tear soaked cheek. Mikasa turned over to face him in her sleep, nuzzling into his touch.

"Levi..." She whispered in her sleep.

Levi's breath hitched in his throat and a tear rolled down his cheek. He leaned in and gently kissed Mikasa's lips for a long few moments before pulling away.

"I love you too Mikasa."

In her sleep Mikasa smiles, as if she had heard him. Levi stood an left the room, walking back to his own and laying down on the bed. He did not cry he only thought of the girl he loved. The girl with fire in her eyes and passion in her heart. She was the same and yet the exact opposite as him. He was cold, numb to the world and its cruelties. He was dead. Yet she could still regain her life somehow.

She was fire and he was ice, and together, they would only hurt each other.

**Very sad, angsty stuff. But the next one will be fluffier. **

**Rate and Review!**


End file.
